buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Collin
Collin, also known as The Anointed One, or simply The Anointed, was a vampire member of the Order of Aurelius and a key servant of the Master. Even though he was a child, it was foretold he would lead Buffy Summers to hell. Biography Becoming the Anointed Collin, the eight year-oldAccording to the shooting script of "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" boy who would become the Anointed, traveled to Sunnydale via airplane and then bus. However, the bus was stopped by a vampire, who let himself be hit by the vehicle, causing the driver to stop. While most of the bus passengers were killed, including Collin's mother, two of them were turned into a vampire. One was Collin and the other was Andrew Borba, an insane murderer who was sired and left behind to serve as a decoy to distract Buffy. As planned by the Brethren of Aurelius, the Slayer defeated Borba and believed she had averted the prophecy. Meanwhile, the real Anointed was brought to the Master. As foretold by Aurelius, the Slayer had not known the Anointed."Never Kill a Boy on the First Date" Under the Master's wing For several months, the Anointed was personally taught by the Master about the rules and traditions of the vampire world and the Order of Aurelius. He witnessed how the Master apparently spared the lives of the Three, as he was "weary" and "their deaths bring him little joy", only to allow Darla to execute them, as "sometimes a little is enough". Collin was also taught how family works together for the common good when Darla told the Master of her plan to have Angel and Buffy kill each other. That same night, however, Darla's plan backfired and Angel slew her instead. Collin did his best to console the elder vampire who was grieving for his favorite of four centuries, promising him the two would exact revenge on Angel and Buffy."Angel" Another teaching of the Master was to face and control his fears, which the elder vampire demonstrated by touching a crucifix despite his hand burning. The pair also sensed the coming "change" in reality brought about by Billy Palmer."Nightmares" A few weeks later, the Master's rise, prophesied in the Pergamum Codex, approached, as well as the fulfillment of the Anointed One's role foretold in the Writings of Aurelius. As portents grew in number, the Master sent Collin to the surface to find Buffy and met her at the entrance of Sunnydale High. Having learned that the Anointed would be a child, Buffy let the vampire boy take her hand and lead her to the entrance of the Master's lair. His role in the prophecy had been fulfilled, though not in the literal sense. As the Master hoped, he defeated Buffy and left her to drown and broke free of his mystical prison "inside" the Hellmouth. However, Buffy would be revived by Xander Harris and would go on to slay the Master."Prophecy Girl" The Master's successor Several months later, the Anointed One had assumed leadership of the Order of Aurelius with the support of the vampire Absalom and moved the Order to an abandoned factory. He planned to resurrect the Master through a Revivification Ritual, which required the Master's bones that were left behind after his death, and the sacrifice of the humans that had been around him when he died - Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, and Jenny Calendar. The Anointed personally oversaw how the Master's remains were exhumed from his grave and was present during the ritual, but escaped when Buffy, Angel and Xander showed up in order to rescue their kidnapped friends."When She Was Bad" .]] Weeks afterward, the Anointed One was present at a meeting of the Order's numbers. With all hope for the Master's return gone, new leadership was required. The vampires agreed that whoever killed the Slayer during the Night of Saint Vigeous would be the Master's successor. That same night, the vampires Spike and Drusilla, who were also descendants of the Master via Darla and Angelus though unaffiliated with the Order, appeared before the Anointed. Spike offered to kill the Slayer in exchange for safety from the Order's members and a place to stay. However, Spike was not patient enough to wait for the Night of Saint Vigeous, and took the brethren of Aurelius for a raid on Sunnydale High. Death The attack was a failure; while Spike escaped, several of the Brethren were slain, much to the Anointed's anger. One of the survivors roared that Spike had to offer his life in penance. However, when asked by the Anointed if he should be forgiven, Spike responded that he recognized his mistake but if he were to be given the chance to rewrite his actions he would've done the exact same thing, except he would've killed the Anointed first. After that, Spike grabbed the vampire child, locked him inside a cage, which he attached to a hook hanging from a chain. Spike pulled the chain, making it rise into the sunlight. Exposed, the Anointed burned to death, and Spike took leadership over the shattered remnants of the Order of Aurelius. Powers and abilities The Anointed One was slain before he could demonstrate the full scope of his powers. Besides the common abilities of vampires, the Anointed One, like the Master, was capable of sensing great psychic powers, demonstrated when the two vampires sensed the chaos that would happen due to Billy Palmer's astral projection. According to Angel and Drusilla, he had great and ancient power, though they didn't elaborate any further. Behind the scenes *He was portrayed by Andrew J. Ferchland. *Joss Whedon said that early on that the plan was to use the Anointed One as the principal "Big Bad" for Season Two. However, these plans were changed because Ferchland was still growing and would not be believable as a perpetual child for very long. *"The anointed one", is the literal meaning of the Greek word Χριστός (Christós, or Christ in English form). This word was originally used to translate the Hebrew word מָשִׁיחַ (Mašíaḥ), which means "Messiah". *Alongside Jay-Don and Nostroyev, the Anointed One is one of a small number of vampires whose 'Vamp Face' has never been seen. *The Anointed One was often referred to by fans of the show as "the Annoying One" - a nickname that Spike had also used. *Despite the Anointed One playing a pivotal event in the confrontation between Buffy and the Master, his whereabouts in "The Wish" are unknown; it is possible that, due to the success of the Harvest, his presence was unnecessary. Appearances ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' References Category:Order of Aurelius Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Big Bads Category:Seers and precognitives